


Twins No More.

by shannonsaid



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonsaid/pseuds/shannonsaid
Summary: And then there was one.





	Twins No More.

Murphy stared into the face of his brother. Of his twin.

"Murph," Connor's voice was no louder than a whisper, and it was barely even that.

"We're almost there," Murphy responded, as his brothers eyes closed. He turned to Romeo, "can't you make this fucking thing go any faster?!"

Romeo wiped roughly at his eyes, "it won't go any faster!"

They were running out of time. They were going to run out of time. Connor was going to run out of time.

"Murph," Connor's quiet voice interrupted Murphy's thoughts.

Murphy leaned forward, just as Connor coughed, splattering his shirt with blood. He stared down at his shirt, losing himself as he watched his brothers blood soak through his shirt. It wasn't the first time he had his brothers blood on him, but something told him that this would be the last. He knew they weren't going to make it to the hospital in time.

"Murph," Connor's voice again.

Murphy glanced down at his brother, "Connor." His twins eyes were barely open. Blood was running from his mouth and his nose, and the gaping hole in his chest was bleeding freely.

"Hospitals," Connor murmured.

"We're going to the hospital," Murphy nodded, cradling his brother's head in his lap.

"No fucking hospitals," Connor coughed out. "Take me home."

Murphy shook his head, "we have to take you to the hospital, Connor. You're not going to die."

"I'm already dead," Connor tried smiling, blood covering his teeth. "Take me home."

Murphy stared down at his brother. Even in death Connor was trying to save Murphy. "Turn around."

"We have to get Connor to the hospital, Mur -"

"Turn the fuck around! NOW!" Murphy yelled, tears streaming down his face.

Romeo frowned, but didn't argue. He turned the car around, and headed towards their hideout. Their home.

"Murph," Connor spoke again, drawing his brothers attention back to him. "Try fucking smiling," he tried to laugh, but just coughed up more blood. Once he stopped coughing, he spoke again, "this was always the ending, Murph."

"You always planned on dying? You could've fucking told me. I wouldn't have tried to save your ass so many times," Murphy joked for his brothers sake, when all he felt like doing was crying.

Connor smiled, "death is always the fucking plan, Murph. I just get to go a little earlier than planned."

"It's a stupid fucking plan," Murphy mumbled.

"It's not like it's my fucking plan, it's just the fucking plan."

Murphy looked away from his brother. He knew he was losing him. He knew, for the most part, he was already lost. The color had completely drained from his face. His breathing was labored. Every inch of his body was stained scarlet. Connor MacManus lived, but barely, and for not much longer.

"I love you, Murph," Connor breathed.

Murphy felt his brothers body go limp in his arms. Felt his own world crash around him, as his brother died, leaving him alone. He glanced back down at his brothers lifeless form, taking in all his features, remembering each detail and committing them memory.

"I love you too, Connor."


End file.
